victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cat Valentine
Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel in der ersten Episode "Die Neue" und gehört zu den Hauptcharakteren der Serie. Sie besucht die Schule Hollywood Arts High School und geht mit ihren Freunden Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver zusammen in einer Schulklasse. Ihr Lehrer ist Erwin Sikowitz. Cat hat wie ihre Freunde, eine besondere Fähigkeit, dass Schauspielern liegt unter ihren Händen. Zudem erzählt sie oft in unpassenden Situationen, Dinge über ihren komischen Bruder. Ariana Grande hat die Rolle als Cat Valentine. Sie leidet an Manie, weshalb sie eine Stimmungsschwankung hat, in dem sie sich oft angegriffen fühlt. Wegen ihrer komischen Art, hätte sie wahrscheinloch noch eine andere Krankheit, was sie aber nie herausstellt. Persönlichkeit Cat scheint ein süßes und freundliches Mädchen zu sein, obwohl es sich in bestimmten Situationen dramatisch ändern kann. Zum Beispiel wenn sie von jemanden als „unwürdig“ bezeichnet wird, reagiert sie sehr beleidigt darauf und gibt meistens ein hoffnungsloses „What does that mean please?“ (Übersetzt: Was soll das denn Bitte bedeuten?) von sich. Sie ist in der Lage, an den Emotionen der Leute, mit denen sie kommuniziert, zu erkennen, wie sie mit Cat umgehen. Doch schnell ändert sich ihre Empfindlichkeit und sie wirkt wie jedes mal etwas hohlköpfig. Cat ist fähig, besonders wenn sie beleidigt ist, ziemlich hilflos und emotional zu werden bzw. wirken. Man kann Cats Mut sehr leicht in Versetzung zu stimmen. Cat erzählt ihren Freunden oft verrückte Sachen über ihren komischen Bruder. Deshalb wird sie von ihren Freunden mitunter als verrückt und seltsam bezeichnet. Zudem mag sie Stofftiere und nimmt sie auch oft zur Schule. Eigentlich wird Cat von allen möglichen Leuten gemocht, und ihr ist es egal, wie derjenige sich verhält. In der Schule hat wie Cat jeder eine besondere Fähigkeit. Das Schauspielern liegt in ihrer Natur. Auch, wenn es trotz ihrer mädchenhaften und scheinbar „hohlköpfigen“ Persönlichkeit hart auf hart kommt. Cat ist manisch veranlagt, hat deshalb starke Stimmungsschwankungen und ist sehr sensibel. Warum ihr Verhalten oft als "verrückt" betrachtet wird, ist unbekannt. Aber man kann andeuten das es wegen ihrer Krankheit ist, oder man kann sagen, sie hätte noch eine andere Krankheit. In der Episode Drama um Rex als Rex im Krankenhaus war, erzählt Cat wieder verrückte Dinge von ihrem Bruder. Da bietet Jade ihr freundlich an, dass sie zu einer der Krankenschwestern gehen solle, um mit ihnen zu reden. Daraufhin wird Cat in eine Nervensklinik geschickt, da sie von der Krankenschwer als ziemlich verrückt betrachtet wird. Gegenüber weiche, zarte Persöhnlichkeit die sie ebenfalls besitzt, kann Cat nur eine Zuneigung, gegen positiven Dingen zeigen. Als sie in der Episode der Grizzly-Kleber einen Jungen im Gesicht bemalen wollte, hat sie im einen niedlichen Geischt bemalt. Sie ist wohl zu weich, um was negatives zu befassen. Dazu musste sie etwas negatives an seinem Gesicht malen. Allerdings wollte sie gerade Tori, einen gruseligen Gesicht verpassen, dass sie auch negative Dinge mögen würde. Dennoch kann auch sie andere verletzen. Als Tori, Cats neuen Freund und sie mal gedemütigt hatte, weinte sie. Darauf hien war Cat ziemlich trostlos, obwohl sie das sehr selten ist. Allerdings schlug sie aus Rache, nochmals fest auf Toris Nase, in dem man noch nie gesehen hatte, dass Cat Jemanden schlagen würde. Dazu wollte Cat Tori direkt nicht so hart schlagen, nähmlich sie konnte selbst nicht zu sehen wie sie Tori schlug. Cat scheint sowie manches Egal zu sein, (abgesen von ihrer enormen Sensibilität) Wie man sieht, als Jade sie damals schlug, als Cat und ihre Freunde einen Film einen Film drehen wollten. Doch als erstes war Cat schockiert, als Jade sie schlug. (Ihr kannt man sehr leicht Schmerzen hinzufügen) Zudem als sie im Kino war, sah man sie, dass sie ihre Wunden heilen wollte, doch darauf hien fühlte sich ganz gut. In der ersten Episode "Die Neue", fand Cat es unfair, als sie im Theaterspiel nicht weiter spielen durfte. Doch als Sikowitz ihr was Süßes gab, war es ihr Egal, den sie liebt Süßigkeiten, weil sie lecker und nett sind. Cat wirkt meist naiv, da sie immer glücklich zu scheint, oft aus kleinsten Anlässen oder bei jeder kleiner, Kleinigkeit, in dem sie sich angegriffen fühlt. Allerdings würde sich hinter dieser Naivität eine reife und kritische Persöhnlichkeit verstecken, was sich aber nie zeigt. Wenn mal sie einmals begegnet, erzählt sie über Themen, die keinen Zusammenhang mit dem Gesprächsthema haben. Darunter wird sie als eine problematische, bipolare Störung, dargestellt, da sie in einer Stimmungsschwankung leidet. Aussehen *Rote Haare *Braune Augen *Schlank und klein *Markenzeichen: Rote Haare Cat ist klein und sie trägt meistens hochhackige Schuhe. Sie zieht sich mädchenhaft an, da sie oft Kleider und Röcke trägt. Zudem hatte sie früher schwarze Haare, doch sie lies sich ihre Haare rot färben, weil sie genau die gleiche Farbe wie die Red Velvet Cupcakes haben wollte. Sie trägt oft Plüschtiere mit sich mit, um süß auszusehen. Beziehungen Tori Vega (2010-heute: Beste Freundin) Hauptartikel: Tori-Cat Beziehung Cat mag Tori seit sie auf die Schule gekommen ist. Tori hielt sie am Anfang für etwas verrückt, aber heute sind sie unzertrennliche Freundinnen. Robbie Shapiro (2008-heute; Beste Freunde, Möglicherweise Schwarm) ' Hauptartikel: Robbie-Cat Beziehung In einer Folge küsst Cat Robbie (Das blaue Auge). Es könnte sein, dass Robbie Gefühle für Cat hat, da er sie in Prom Wrecker gefragt hat, ob sie zusammen zum Schulball gehen wollen. Cat hat jedoch abgelehnt, da Tug sie schon gefragt hatte und sie schon zugesagt hatte. In ,,Eis für Ke$ha" war Cat traurig dass Robbie sie ine ihrem Traum an kleine Kinder verfüttern wollte. André Harris '(2008-heute; Enge Freunde) Hauptartikel: Cat-André Beziehung Andre und Cat sind seit Jahren sehr gute Freunde. Er ist immer nett zu ihr und setzt sich für sie ein. Er nennt sie oft wegen ihren Harren "little red", was sie anscheinend mag. Jade West (2008-heute; Beste Freundin) Hauptartikel: Cat-Jade Beziehung Jade und Cat sind gute Freundinnen! Obwohl Cat Jade manchmal in den Wahnsinn treibt, verstehen sie sich gut! Beck Oliver (2008-heute; Gute Freunde) Hauptartikel: Cat-Beck Beziehung Cat und Beck sind gute Freunde. In der Folge ,,Ein Film von Dale Squires`` küsst Cat, Beck für eine Szene. Trina Vega (2010-heute; Freundin) Haupartikel: Cat-Trina Beziehung Cat, Tori, Andre und Robbie sind die einzigen die einigermaßen mit Trina auskommen. Sinjin Van Cleef (2012''-'''heute; heute Bekanntschaft & minimal verliebt) Cat und Sinjin kannten sich nicht sehr lange, doch man kann andeuten das Sinjin in Cat verliebt ist. Als Cat in fragte, ob er er eine Kreditkarte hätte, sagte er, dass er eine hätte. Daraufhin wollte Cat mal Sinjin anrufen und er kaufte sich sofort ein Handy. Erwin Sikowitz (2008-heute; Lehrer) Hauptartikel: Cat-Sikowitz Beziehung Cat und Sikowitz verstehen sich gut. In der Folge ,,Beck hilft Tori aus`` näht sich Cat das gleiche Kostüm was Sikowitz trägt und sie trank aus einer Kokosnuss. Allerdings warf Sikowitz einmal fest an Cats Gesicht mit einem Ball, nur weil sie was falsches gemacht. Trivia *Sie hat ihre Haare rot gefärbt, damit sie die Farbe eines "Red Velvet Cupcakes" haben. *Sie war mit dem Ex-Freund von Tori zusammen. *Sie hat oft Stimmungsschwankungen. *Sie hat einen eigenartigen Bruder, von dem sie immer erzählt. *Sie ist die beste Freundin von Jade. *Sie ist sehr sensibel und empfindlich. *Sie verhält sich oft kindisch da sie öfters Stofftiere mit in die Schule nimmt. *Sie ist immer zu allen nett. *Sie ist fast immer gut gelaunt. *Cat hat einen Hund (Folge: Das blaue Auge) *Cat hat zwei Onkel die anscheinend schwul sind (Folge: Robarazzi) *Cat weigert sich Schimpfwörter zu verwenden. *Cats Lieblingsessen sind Nudel, Kartoffeln, Cupcakes und Süßigkeiten. *Cats richtiger Name ist Caterina Hannah Valentine, aber alle außer ihre Großmutter nennen sie Cat. *Ariana Grande muss für ihre Rolle die Stimme höher stellen. *Cat kann nicht mit ihren Fingern schnipsen. *Cats vollständiger Name ist Caterina (Cat) Hannah Valentine. *Manchmal wird erwähnt, dass Cat vielleicht eine bipolare Störung hat, aufgrund ihrer häufigen Stimmungschwankungen. *Wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlt sagt sie immer "Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?!" *Wird von ihrer Grandma Caterina genannt. *Hat einen Hund *Hat Stofftiere vor allem mindestens 3 Giraffen. *In "Beck hilft Tori aus" hat sich Cat als "Sikowitz" (+Kokusnuss) verkleidet *Hat Auftrittsverbot im "Karaoki Doki" *In "Robarazzi" hatte sie eine "SkyStore"-Sucht *Cat findet 5.00 morgens früh *Rappt mit Trina. *Im Sky Store hat sie sich : eine "Schneemaschine" , einen "Entsafter" , eine "Ball sauber mach Maschine" gekauft *Im Flugzeug (nach San Francisco) hat sie den "Sky Store" Katalog entdeckt *Findet das Internet wichtiger als den Fuß *Benutzt die Kreditkarte ihrer Eltern *Cat hat Angst das die rote Farbe durch ihre Kophaut in ihren Verstand sickert *Hat in "Drama um Rex" Jade einen Stromschlag verpasst *Cat hat Tori eine verpasst & ihre Nase geprellt *Kitnapping = Catnapping *Fragt sich ob Schweiß & Pipi Cousins sind. *Hat eine "Eichhörnchenblase" *Wurde 2x von Tori zum weinen gebracht (einmal in ,,Über den Wolcken" und in ,,Cats neuer Freund" *Cat isst immer noch Baby Essen. *Sie färbte ihre Haare rot weil einmal kam sie spät nach Hause und ihr Bruder dachte sie sei ein Einbrecher. Also warf er eine Vase auf ihren Kopf und es hat angefangen zu bluten. Sie mochte die Farbe und färbte sich ihre Haare so. Sie färbte sich die Haare auch so weil es die gleiche Farbe wie ein Red Velvet Cupcake hat. *Ihr Cousin und ihr Onkel heißen beide Jesse. *Cat reagiert allergisch auf Nüsse. *Cat hasst Helme. *Cats Bruder hat ihr Bettelarmband gegessen. *Cat liebt Massen SMS *In einer ihrer TheSlap.com Videos hat jemand sie gefragt was mit ihr nicht stimmt. Es gibt eine Therorie dass ihre Mutter gut und lange ihren Atem anhalten kann und wenn sie mit Cat schwanger war hat sie oft ihren Atem angehalten. *Cat hat vier Kreditkarten. *Cat hat einen dicken Hamster der Santa heißt. *In der zweiten Staffel hat Cat ein pinkes Pearphone. *Cat hat ein blauen Föhn auf dem sie ein pinken Streifen geklebt hat. (Cats Random Thoughts 1) *Manchmal nennt sie ihren Föhn ,,Baby" (Cats Random Thoughts 1) *Cat kann ihren ganzen großen Zeh in den Mund stecken. *Cat mag es ein Baby Schaf nach zu ahmen. *Cats Lieblingsfilm ist Titanic. (Sagt Jade auf TheSlap.com) *Cats Lieblingsschauspielerin ist Mona Patterson. (In der Folge ,,Car, Rain and Fire") *Cat war bis jetzt dreimal süchtig nach irgendwas. In Robbarazzi hatte sie eine Sky Store Sucht, In Driving Tori Crazy hatte sie eine Tap-it Sucht (eine App auf ihrem Pear Phone) und in Tori Goes Platinum hatte sie eine Bibble Sucht (englische Süßigkeit). *Cat kann sich mit ihrem Fuß die Nase kratzen. *Cat hat einen pinken Bandau Bikini (Heiß, Heiß, Heiß!) *Cat liebt Pilze. (Reise nach Yerba) *Cat ist eine Veganerin (The Breakfast Bunch). *Cat hat Kostüme designt wie Aschenputtel, Ein Agent oder Superman. (Beck hilft Tori aus) *Cat kann die exakte Länge und Maße von Körperteilen einschätzen. *Cat ist sehr sensibel, empfindlich und emotional. Sie lässt ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. *Cat hat viele Stofftiere (Lila Giraffe, liegende Giraffe, Giraffe die Gerräusche macht, ein Schwein mit Schnurbart, ein lila Einhorn, ein Pudel, ein rosa Einhorn, einen braunen Hund,...). *Cat mag Wolken weil sie nett sind. (TheSlap.com Cat's Random Freak Out) *Cat flippt leicht aus. (TheSlap.com Cat's Random Freak Out) *Ihre Bettwäsche ist pink, orange, rot und grün. *Cats Zimmer ist rosa, pink und sie hat weiße Möbel. *Cats Lieblingstiere sind Hunde, Katzen, Vögel, Hamster, Fische, Löwen, Leoparden und Pumas. (TheSlap.com) *Cat weiß nicht was eine Nectarine ist. (TheSlap.com) *Cat fragt sich ob sie sich die Haare blond färben soll. (The Blonde Squad) *Cat hatte ein Date mit einem Jungen namens Evan, der sie aber abserviert hat, weil er nur Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen mag. *Cat trägt oft eine goldene Kette mit einem Herzanhänger. (ca. ab der 3. Staffel) *Cat hat eine pinke Kamera (Der Grizzly-Kleber). Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Student Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Student